


The Origin and Bitch and Jerk

by Padapuppy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padapuppy/pseuds/Padapuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sure everyone has their own little ideas on how those names got started, and this is my spin on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin and Bitch and Jerk

“God, Sam, just stop it!” Dean growls and slams his fist against the counter top. “Why do you have to be such a little...” But he cuts himself off when he sees the look on his younger brother’s face.

Sam is sitting on the floor, cross-legged, across from Dean. His face looks defeated, but there’s still a spark of anger in his eyes, like he didn’t want to stop talking, but he didn’t want to fight with Dean either.

“Sorry, Dean,” Sam manages, his eyes glued to the floor, and Dean can’t help but feel bad for the eleven year old. 

“It’s okay, Sammy..."

“Sam!” He interrupts, the anger building again.

“Sam, then. I just, I can’t talk about this, not now.” November second was always rough for Dean and John, while Sam most likely feels curious and concerned. Dean gets it, he really does. Sam never got to know their mother, was too young to even remember the sound of her voice, the smell of her fresh made apple pie, they she tucked them in at night.

“It’s just that...” Sam starts.

“I’m warning you,” Dean says angrily.

“No, you know what? Call me what you want. Yell, but it’s not fair. It’s not fair that you got to know her, and I didn’t. And now, you and Dad act like she was never there, and it’s not fair.” Sam’s voice cracks towards the end, and Dean immediately comes to his side and drops to the floor.

“I know, Sammy. It’s just hard, you know?” Sam presses into Dean’s chest, and Dean can feel Sam fight back a sob. Dean absently runs his fingers through his little brother’s hair. “She was smart, Sammy. Like you. And when she smiled, I swear the room lit up. She used to cut the crust off my sandwiches, and she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. I’m sorry, Sammy,” Dean’s breath hitches as he continues. “I’m so freakin’ sorry that you didn’t know her cuz she was great, man. She was awesome.”

They sit like that for some time, rocking together with Sam clutching Dean’s t-shirt and Dean’s hands curling around Sam’s hair. When they part, both of their faces are tear-streaked and puffy, but when Dean stands and then reaches his hand down to lift his younger brother to his feet, Sam’s smiling.

“Thank you,” Sam whispers.

Dean nods but doesn’t respond to that and opts for ruffling Sam’s hair. “We gotta eat. There’s a gas station down the road, we can get burritos. You coming?”

Sam nods, so they lock up the motel and head out.

“What were you gonna call me?” Sam asks after several minutes of silence.

“What’s that, Sammy?” Dean wonders, visibly confused.

“Earlier, when you were yelling, you were gonna call me something, what was it?” There’s no anger or hesitance in Sam’s tone, so Dean allows himself a low chuckle.

“I was gonna call you,” Dean starts and drapes an arm around Sam’s neck. “...a little bitch.”

Sam laughs, it’s real and hearty and Dean thinks that maybe this day doesn’t always have to be so bad. “Well, that’s no fair,” Sam interrupts Dean’s thoughts. “You say I can’t swear yet.”

“That’s because you can’t. Whachu gonna do about it, bitch?” Dean laughs.

“Shut up,” Sam frees himself from Dean’s grip. “Jerk!” He calls as races towards the store, Dean smiling and trailing behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, I think they're awesome.


End file.
